<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Preparations by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867378">Preparations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Access Intimacy, Chronic Pain, Cooking, Dean Winchester has Chronic Pain, Ficlet, Food, Gen, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Dialogue, POV Sam Winchester, Triple Drabble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25867378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows when Dean is ready to talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daily Prompt</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049655">Patterns</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie">roguefaerie</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DailyPrompt: ready to talk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam always wonders when Dean will be ready to talk. It’s just something he thinks about in the back of his head, the way he thinks about all the spots to be careful of when he slides past his brother in the kitchen, any kitchen, really anywhere they are right then.</p><p>Don’t push past the injured knee. Don’t ask too loudly how Dean’s doing. If it’s going to be time to talk, Dean has to be ready, and Sam has to be ready to see him even when he’s quiet with downcast eyes.</p><p>Sam knows when the pain of all the physical battles is wearing on Dean.</p><p>It’s his job to know. And more.</p><p>The rest of it lies in his heart, quiet as Dean can be, waiting for the right time.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Sometimes, even in the bunker with their rooms as far apart as they’ve ever been, Sam can hear Dean hiss through his teeth when the pain hits.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>That’s when Dean needs to be left alone. But there are other times, rare and quiet and under the radar, when Dean lets Sam in on what’s going on. Maybe not with words, but Sam just knows: </p><p>This time it’s all right to ask. This time it’s all right to reach out and help. </p><p>Dean’s ready for that. And soon he’ll be ready to talk.</p><p>*~*~*</p><p>Sam makes soup and knows Dean won’t mind that it’s from a can. He stocks the fridge from the general store and he gets just enough beer and restocks the whiskey. He’s learned more cooking in the bunker than he’s ever known in his life and it gives Dean time when he needs it the most.</p><p>Sam never learns to cook Winchester Surprise. It doesn’t belong to him. But he knows his brother, and their talks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>